Ranma Eindrittel
by Chiyo May
Summary: Die guten, einfachen Zeiten des Ranma ½ sind vorbei. Hier kommt Ranma 1/3! ^^ [abgeschlossen]


Na was denn? Nur einen lausigen Kommi für "Nur ein Tag"? Hmm... Ich freue mich über jeden einzelnen und danke AllyMcDiva herzlichst fürs Reviewen. Euch anderen schaue ich jetzt mal ganz traurig an. Wenn ihr Dark nicht so mögt, kann ich euch diesbezüglich schon mal beruhigen. So schlimm ist die Story gar nicht. ^^ Und Ranma 1/3 ist es sowieso nicht. Habe diese Story übrigens auch schon lange fertig. Allerdings komme ich jetzt nach dem Abi auch nicht wirklich zu vielem, da ich von einer Versammlung und / oder Party zur nächsten hetze. Also dann, vorerst hiermit viel Spaß!  
  
---  
  
Ranma 1/3  
  
"Ka-ka-ka-KAAATZEEEEE!!!! Sha-shampoo, was soll das? Hau endlich ab. ICH HASSE KATZEN!"  
  
Wie lange geht das jetzt schon so? Dieses miese Tier krallt sich bereits seit einer Ewigkeit an mir fest und will einfach nicht loslassen. Süß finden manche Menschen diese Gestalten mit den spitzen Ohren, den langen Zähnen und den scharfen Krallen. Oh man, wann endet das endlich? Unaufhaltsam bohren sich ihre Krallen immer tiefer in mein Hemd.  
  
Hilflos rudere ich mit den kurzen, zarten Armen meines weiblichen Körpers umher. Ist denn niemand da, der mich von diesem Ungeheuer befreit?  
  
Akane! Akane ist meine Rettung. Sie sitzt auf der Veranda, im Schutze des Vordachs vor dem Regen und wäscht unsere Wäsche. Verzweifelt laufe ich zu ihr, rufe ihren Namen. Ja! Sie schaut hoch zu mir. Bitte Akane, nimm dieses Monster von mir weg!  
  
AU! Was ist passiert?  
  
"Da nimm, du Perverser", schreit sie auf einmal. Verwirrt erkenne ich, dass sie mir mein violettes Hemd ins Gesicht geschleudert hat. Vom Waschen ist es noch klatschnass. Glücklicherweise nass genug, damit das heiße Wasser mich zurück in einen Mann verwandeln konnte und das üble Höllentier scheinbar losgelassen hat. Dennoch bin ich verwirrt. Muss sie immer alles mir roher Gewalt regeln?  
  
"Wofür war das denn?" keuche ich und spucke Wasser. Stille. Statt mir zu antworten, schaut sie mich missmutig mit angehobener Augenbraue an. Etwas sagt mir, sie möchte gleich angreifen. Was habe ich nun schon wieder getan?  
  
"Wo de airen", höre ich plötzlich jemanden in mein Ohr flüstern. Erschrocken drehe ich mich zur Seite und erkenne Shampoo nackt neben mir stehend. Auch sie hat sich durch das heiße Wasser, das aus meinem Hemd drang zurückverwandelt und klammert sich nun von Neuem an mich.  
  
"Ganz einfach!" brüllt Akane vor Zorn bebend. "Lila Hemd und lila Katzenfell - passt doch gut zusammen!" Angriffslustig boxt sie sich mit der geballten Faust in die linke Handfläche und stampft näher.  
  
Verzweifelt versuche ich sie zu beruhigen. "Akane, du verstehst das vollkommen falsch!" Mit einer hochrot flackernden Kampfaura steht sie vor mir.  
  
Ich schließe meine Augen, ducke mich und spüre wie sie mit ihrem rechten Bein weit ausholt... Aber nichts passiert.  
  
"Aiyaaaaa!" dringt es in mein Ohr, als ich registriere, dass sie soeben Shampoo einen kräftigen Tritt gegeben hat.  
  
Akane hat mir also wirklich geholfen. Dieses eine Mal richtete sie ihre Gewalt nicht gegen mich, sondern... Doch dann stelle ich fest, was sie eigentlich vorhatte. Aus einem Winkel des Gartens kommt das vom Regen genässte lilafarbene Untier auf mich zugerannt.  
  
"NICHT SCHON WIEDEHEER!!" heule ich laut und entkräftet und versuche wegzurennen. Aber Akane hält meinen Pferdeschwanz fest. Mit Entsetzen erkenne ich, wie sie mit der anderen Hand das miauende Tier am Nacken packt und es zu meinem Gesicht hinführt. "Ihr gebt so ein schönes Paar ab", knurrt Akane. Rücksichtslos reibt sie das feuchte, stinkende Fell gegen meine Wange und lässt mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Es fühlt sich so schrecklich an, so schrecklich! Erinnerungen steigen in mir hinauf. Ich denke an die Fischrollen, die mir um den ganzen Körper gewickelt wurden, denke an die vielen grünen Augen, die in der Dunkelheit leuchteten, kurz bevor sie alle sich auf mich stürzten, um mir mit ihren scharfen Krallen den Fisch vom Leibe zu kratzen. Ich erinnere mich an den Gestank, an das Miauen. Unmöglich sich noch zu bewegen. Es waren zu viele und ich war zu klein. Schmerz. Ich empfinde ihn jetzt wie damals und falle in eine Starre. Warum kann ich mich nicht mehr bewegen?  
  
"Kommt mir nicht näher!" rufe ich panisch. Akane wundert sich und nimmt das übel riechende Monster von mir weg.  
  
"Ra-ranma?" fragt sie in einem plötzlich sehr zaghaften Ton und schaut mich mit runden Augen an.  
  
Ich erkenne sie, höre sie, kann aber nicht antworten. "Aua!" höre ich sie aufschreien und mein Auge nimmt wahr, dass die Katze, die sie noch immer in der Hand hielt, Akane mit ihren spitzen Krallen eine tiefe Wunde am Arm verpasste, als sie sich losreißen wollte.  
  
Schon wieder rennt das Tier auf mich zu. Ich kann es nicht aufhalten, ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Jedes meiner Glieder ist wie gelähmt. Mit einem Sprung nähert sie sich mir, haftet sich erneut an meine Brust und schafft es mich einfach umzustoßen. Regungslos liege ich auf dem Rücken. Noch einmal gehe ich durch die Hölle. Schmerz. Warum wollen meine Arme und Beine sich nicht mehr bewegen?  
  
"Das reicht jetzt Shampoo!" schreit Akane das Monster auf meiner Brust an. "Siehst du nicht, dass er schon ganz verstört ist?"  
  
"Akane, du hilfst mir?" möchte ich sagen, doch ich kann meinen Mund nicht bewegen. Zu stark sind meine Nerven der Katze auf mir ausgesetzt. Schmerz. Ich fühle mich immer tauber, kann mich nicht wehren. Warum greifen diese Katzen mich an? Warum halten sie alle zusammen und kämpfen gegen mich? Ich habe ihnen nichts getan. Nein, ich will doch nur wie sie sein. Stark und gefährlich, aber auch elegant. Ich will balancieren, wie sie. Ich will laufen können wie sie. Ich will klettern können wie sie. Aber sie wollen nicht, dass ich einer von ihnen bin. Sie wollen mich bekämpfen. Schmerz. Sie soll endlich verschwinden, diese-- Katze! Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Mein Körper, er erinnert sich an den Schmerz. Schmerz. Von allen Seiten kamen sie und griffen mich an.  
  
"DU SOLLST ENDLICH ABHAUEN HABE ICH GESAGT!" Akanes Stimme dringt in mein Ohr wie durch eine Nebelwand. Hat sie mich angeschrieen? Nein... Das war der Katze gewidmet. Wie durch eine fremde Optik nehme ich wahr, dass das dunkelhaarige Mädchen mir das Tier vom Leib reißt und es mit einem kräftigen Wurf ins Weite befördert. Mit einem besorgten Gesicht beugt sie sich über mich.  
  
"Ranma! Ranma, ist alles in Ordnung? Es tut mir leid, ich wollte es nicht so weit kommen lassen." Das Braun ihrer großen, traurigen Augen fängt an zu glänzen und der Glanz fließt hinunter... ihre glatten, zarten Wangen hinab. "Komm, ich helfe dir aufzustehen."  
  
Das wäre jetzt gut Akane. Mein Körper fühlt sich an, wie aus Gummi. Aber endlich ist alles vorbei. Du hast mich von diesem fürchterlichen Tier befreit. Akane... ich möchte dir danken. Noch immer fühle ich mich wie betäubt. Nur langsam kehrt wieder Bewegung in meine Glieder. Zaghaft öffne ich meinen Mund. Mein Kiefer ist schwer. Mühsam forme ich meine trockenen Lippen zu einem "Dankeschön". Fest schaue ich der schönen Gestalt, die sich über mich lehnt ins Gesicht.  
  
"Miiiiaaaaauuuuu!!"  
  
WAS?? Was war das?! Ich wollte doch Danke sagen. Das muss der Schock von eben ausgelöst haben. Auf einen neuen Versuch:  
  
"Miaaaaaaaauuuuu!!"  
  
OH NEIN! Warum kann ich nicht sprechen? Verwirrt und kraftlos richte ich mich langsam auf und erkenne erst als ich endlich wieder sicher auf allen Vieren stehe, das erschrockene Gesicht der schönen Gestalt. Hmmm... ja, sie ist wirklich schön. Und es geht so ein süßlicher, angenehmer Duft von ihr aus. Ich will mehr davon.  
  
Schnuppernd nähere ich mich ihr, klettere vorsichtig auf ihre Hinterbeine. Zärtlich schmiege ich mich an ihren schlanken Körper. Sie ist so warm. Nie wieder möchte ich sie verlassen.  
  
"Ranma... Es ist nur meine Schuld, dass du..."  
  
Was meint sie nur? Ranma? Sie macht so tolle Geräusche, schnalzt und heult. Ich will ihr zeigen, wie wohl ich mich bei ihr fühle und reibe meinen Kopf an ihren Bauch.  
  
"Pschhhhh... ist ja gut. Jetzt ist alles vorbei, Ranma. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen", schnurrt sie liebevoll und sehr beruhigend, während sie mir mit ihrer Pfote über mein Fell streichelt. Das fühlt sich gut an. Ich schnurre ebenfalls.  
  
Aber was ist das denn? Eine rote Flüssigkeit rinnt an ihrem zierlichen Vorderbein herab. "Miauu?" frage ich sie besorgt und mache mich sodann daran, sie behutsam mit meiner Zungenspitze entlang der vier tiefroten Linien zu reinigen. Sie erschrickt im ersten Moment, scheint es aber dann zugenießen. Ihr Herz schlägt so laut, dass meine aufmerksamen Ohren das Klopfen wahrnehmen.  
  
Immer wieder fährt sie mir zärtlich mit einer Pfote über meinen Rücken. Zum Dank reibe ich mich noch fester an sie, während ich sie weiter säubere. Prüfend, ob ihr meine Liebkosungen gefallen, schaue ich zu ihr hinauf. Komisch, ihre Fellfarbe hat sich plötzlich ein klein wenig verändert. Um ihre Nase herum ist es auf einmal leicht rötlich geworden. Das finde ich lustig. Und sehr appetitlich zudem. Immer noch schnurrend richte ich mich langsam auf. Ihre großen Augen schauen mich fragend an. Das Rot wird noch dunkler.  
  
"Ra-ranma! Du... du wirst doch nicht schon wieder...?" fragt sie mich und klingt sehr verwirrt, als ich mich ihr langsam nähere, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben. Schließlich soll sie wissen, wie gern ich sie habe.  
  
"Ranma?" wiederholt sie das Geräusch in ihrem so wohligen Ton und weicht ein kleines Stück zurück. "D-du... du bist auch wirklich... im Neko-ken, ja? Du glaubst eine Katze zu sein...?"  
  
Ich mag die Geräusche, die sie von sich gibt. Auch wenn ich sie nicht richtig zu deuten weiß, berühren sie mich auf eine eigenartige Art und Weise.  
  
Freundlich gebe ich ihr ein helles "Myaunz" zur Antwort.  
  
Ihr Blick bleibt leicht verunsichert. Dann schließlich murmelt sie: "Er wird sich also an nichts erinnern können..."  
  
In ihren Augen geschehen plötzlich fantastische Sachen. Winzige Perlen entstehen und sie funkeln so aufregend. Wie gerne möchte ich sie kosten. Aber wann immer ich mich ihnen nähere, weicht die schöne Gestalt ein wenig zurück.  
  
"Warte Ranma...", höre ich sie schließlich, während sie sanft mein langes Nackenhaar streichelt. Ernst schaut sie mir ins Gesicht. "Es gibt etwas, das ich dir schon lange sagen wollte. Aber ich kann mich einfach nicht dazu durchringen. Ich weiß nicht, wie du reagieren würdest. Ob du mich auslachen würdest? Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wird es einfacher sein, wenn ich genau weiß, dass du mich nicht verstehst -nicht wirklich. Aber irgendwo ganz tief in dir, wirst du es ja womöglich doch. Und dieser Teil wird sich hoffentlich an meine Worte erinnern..." Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. "Du hast recht. Ich bin tatsächlich ein Machoweib. Und ich bin eifersüchtig, wenn all deine schönen Verlobten um dich herum tänzeln. Es ist nur so, dass.... dass ich mich frage.... warum ich nicht etwas hübscher sein kann, sodass du mich auch etwas mehr magst. Es ist mir eigentlich egal, wie ich aussehe. Aber seit ich dich kenne, möchte ich.... schön sein." Traurig wendet sie ihren Blick von mir ab. Auch ich bin nun traurig. "Schön" - das Wort habe ich verstanden. Sie ist doch eine sehr schöne Gestalt. Warum geht es dir trotzdem so schlecht?  
  
"Weißt du?", fährt sie auf einmal fort und ihr Ausdruck wird ganz niedlich. "Wenn du im Neko-Zustand bist, dann ist es fast... als ob..... als ob wir beide ein richtiges Paar wären. Du kannst so zärtlich sein. Vielleicht sehnst du dich ja auch wie jeder andere, nach Nähe und Geborgenheit. Aber das Schlimme daran ist..."  
  
Oh! Jetzt steigt eine ganz große Perle auf!  
  
"Das Schlimme ist, dass ich mich manchmal schon fast freue, wenn du in den Katzenzustand fällst. Es ist fürchterlich, ich weiß. Du musst dich deiner größten Angst aussetzen und erleidest unerträgliche Qualen und alles, woran ich denken kann, ist, dir wenigstens für ein paar kurze Augenblicke nah zu sein. Weil... weil ich dich eigentlich sehr mag."  
  
"Akane..." Mein Schnurren klingt etwas seltsam, aber dem schenke ich nicht weiter Beachtung. Liebevoll nähere ich mich ihrem hübschen Gesicht und küsse sie zärtlich auf ihre weichen Lippen. Etwas ängstlich zuckt sie zusammen, erwidert jedoch meinen Kuss, als wir uns gegenseitig die Arme um den Nacken legen und nah aneinander rücken. Nie im Leben hätte ich erwartet, dass sie so unglaublich gut schmeckt. Es berühren sich unsere Lippen, doch das wunderbare Gefühl durchfährt meinen ganzen Körper.  
  
Aber plötzlich schreckt sie zurück. "Was hast du eben gesagt?" ruft sie entsetzt.  
  
"Was?" frage ich und schaue verwundert an mir herunter. "Warum sitze ich auf deinem Schoß?"  
  
"RANMA! Du warst gar nicht im Neko-Zustand. Eben hast du meinen Namen gesagt! Das hast du mir also alles nur vorgespielt. Und ich... ich hab dir gesagt, dass.... Aargh!" Mit einem Sprung richtet sie sich auf, sodass ich mit dem Rücken hart auf den hölzernen Boden der Veranda falle.  
  
"Hey...", versuche ich sie zu beruhigen und fuchtle aufgeregt mit den Armen umher. "Ich weiß nicht, was eben geschehen ist. Wie komme ich überhaupt hierher?" An Akanes Gesicht ist abzulesen, dass jede Art von Erklärung überflüssig ist, da sie meinen Worten ohnehin keine Beachtung schenkt. Angestrengt überlege ich. Wie bin ich auf ihren Schoß gekommen? Seltsam ist das alles.  
  
Oh! Gefahr--  
  
WAS ZUR--?! -------  
  
...  
  
***  
  
...  
  
Beleidigt wende ich meinen Blick von Akane ab, als sie mir einen Pflaster auf die Stirn klebt.  
  
"Hmph... Du bist selbst schuld. Du hättest mich eben nicht so reinlegen dürfen."  
  
"Erstens", knurre ich sie an "habe ich niemanden irgendwie reingelegt. Ich kann mich ja nicht mal mehr an eine Kleinigkeit erinnern. Und zweitens, was auch immer ich getan habe, es kann nicht so schlimm gewesen sein, dass du mich gleich bewusstlos schlagen musstest."  
  
Scheinbar tief in Gedanken versunken schweift Akanes Blick zum Gartenteich hinüber und betrachtet das friedliche Treiben der Goldfische. Aus ihr werde ich einfach nicht schlau. Warum können wir nicht einen einzigen Tag lang gut miteinander auskommen? Wenn ich wenigstens wüsste, was für ein Problem sie hat. Auf einmal sinkt ihr Blick zu ihrem Arm hinab, auf dem ich erst jetzt die vier langen, tiefen Kratzer erkenne. Ich möchte sie fragen, ob ihre Wunde schmerzt, denn ganz plötzlich wirkt sie so traurig. Etwas zögerlich öffne ich meinen Mund, doch die erste Silbe, die ich ausspreche erstickt in dem Lärm einer Person, die soeben mit einem Satz im Garten landet.  
  
"Ran-chan, ich habe dir leckere Okonomiyaki gebacken!" Mit freudigem Blick erkenne ich Ukyos Stimme, die nur einen Moment später vor einer missmutig dreinblickenden Akane und mir auf der Veranda steht.  
  
"Man, echt super Ukyo", lache ich und komme ihr entgegen, um ihre duftende Spezialität entgegen zu nehmen. Nur flüchtig bekomme ich mit, wie sich Akanes Blick noch stärker verfinstert.  
  
"Ist doch selbstverständlich, Ran-chan. Das gehört zu den Aufgaben einer Verlobten, nicht wahr?" Hinter ihrer vorgehaltenen Hand beginnt sie zu lachen, doch ich zucke zusammen. Was war das denn eben? Irgendwas hat mich gerade berührt.  
  
"Nihao Airen!" Mein Ohr erhascht Shampoos piepsige Stimme. Hmmm... Aber Moment mal. Irgendwas war da doch. Ja genau richtig, das letzte, woran ich mich erinnern kann, ehe ich mich auf Akanes Schoß wieder fand, war, dass sie mich bis nachhause hin verfolgt hatte und es plötzlich zu regnen begann. Dann verwandelte sie sich natürlich in eine Katze und wollte einfach nicht loslassen. Widerlich!  
  
"Was willst du Shampoo?" frage ich in einem sehr abweisenden Ton.  
  
"Aiya, Shampoo bringt Airen Abendessen!" Mit runden Augen schaut sie von einer Seite zur anderen. "Große Tendo-Schwester nicht zuhause, kein Essen für Airen? Oooh... Macht nichts. Shampoo hat köstliche Ramen für dich gemacht!" Lächelnd holt sie aus ihrer Transportbox eine Schale mit dampfenden Nudeln heraus und streckt sie mir entgegen. Eigentlich will ich weiterhin auf sie sauer sein und es ihr noch immer übel nehmen, dass sie ganz besonders als Katze so rücksichtslos ist, aber die Mahlzeit riecht einfach verführerisch gut. Hungrig nehme ich die Schale an mich und breche die dazugelegten Holzstäbchen auseinander, nachdem ich es mir im Schneidersitz bequem gemacht habe.  
  
"Hast du nicht richtig zugehört?" brüllt Ukyo. "Er fragte, was du hier willst. Mir anderen Worten: Du sollst verschwinden!"  
  
"Du nur eifersüchtig, weil Ranma und ich echte Liebe haben" ruft daraufhin die blauhaarige Amazone. "Er eben mag schöne Frauen!"  
  
Schon wieder! Etwas durchzuckt mich und lässt mich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erstarren. Misstrauisch prüfe ich das Essen. Aber nein, das kann es nicht sein. Das Selbe ist mir eben bereits passiert und da habe ich noch keine der beiden Speisen zu mir genommen.  
  
"Dass ich nicht lache", ertönt nun wieder Ukyos Stimme. "Hier weiß doch jeder, dass ICH Ranmas hübsche Verlobte bin."  
  
AU! Was ist das bloß?!  
  
"Würdet ihr bitte entschuldigen, dass ich euch bei eurer so angeregten Unterhaltung unterbrechen muss?" Streng räuspert sich Akane, während sie sich mit zusammen geschobenen Augenbrauen erhebt.  
  
Ein weiteres Mal durchzuckt mich etwas. Aber diesmal ist es irgendwie anders...  
  
"Was?" schreien Ukyo und Shampoo im Chor.  
  
"Du glaubst doch wohl nicht etwa, dass Ranma DICH vorziehen würde?"  
  
"Shampoo gerade gesagt: Ranma mag schöne Frauen!"  
  
Akanes Blick wirkt einen kurzen Augenblick nicht mehr so fest, wie eben noch. Ein heller Glanz schimmert über das tiefe Braun.  
  
Und langsam.... ganz langsam wird es hell in der tiefen, schwarzen, kalten Dunkelheit meiner selbst. Und ich erinnere mich. Verschwommen sehe ich sie vor mir, wie sie mich liebevoll streichelt, höre sie zu mir sprechen.  
  
*Seit ich dich kenne, möchte ich schön sein.*  
  
"A-akane...?" frage ich ungläubig und schaue vorsichtig zu ihr hinüber, um ihren verunsicherten Blick aufzufangen. Plötzlich durchzuckt es mich stärker als jedes der vorherigen Male. Ich habe sie geküsst!  
  
Und...  
  
...  
  
... und....  
  
...  
  
... und... sie hat meinen Kuss erwidert....  
  
Gefangen im Schock starre ich an die Wand, als ich erstmals Erinnerungen aus dem Neko-Zustand zurückrufen kann. Dann richte ich mich geistesabwesend auf.  
  
"Ranma... geht es dir gut?" rufen die beiden uneingeladenen Gäste hektisch und mit übertriebener Sorge durcheinander. Mein glasiger Blick fährt durch den Raum und macht Halt bei ihnen.  
  
"Ihr beide seid sehr hübsche Mädchen."  
  
Habe ich das eben gesagt? Verwundert lege ich meine Stirn in Falten und höre meiner eigenen Stimme zu, wie sie weiter spricht.  
  
"Aber ein für alle mal, ich bin mit niemandem verlobt.... mit NIEMANDEM. Weder kann ich was für unüberlegte Versprechen meines Vaters, noch für irgendwelche chinesischen Amazonengesetze. Und Abgesehen davon gehört weit mehr zu einer Verlobung als der pure Zwang. Und diese entscheidende Notwendigkeit ist bei mir nicht vorhanden und das wird sie auch nie sein."  
  
Mein Ton wird immer schärfer und lauter, dabei kann ich nicht mal genau sagen, warum. Mit geballten Fäusten zwinge ich mich, wieder ruhiger zu werden und frage dann leise, aber so ernst wie noch nie: "Ist das jetzt klar?"  
  
Ihre Münder fallen auf, doch ausnahmsweise stoße ich nicht auf Widerworte. Auch Akane schaut mich stumm an.  
  
"Wenn... wenn ich mir jedoch eine Verlobte aussuchen würde...", stottere ich sehr unbeholfen und wage es nicht mehr, ihnen ins Gesicht zu schauen. "Dann muss ich sagen... dass ich kürzeres, dunkles Haar sehr niedlich finde."  
  
Mit glühenden Wangen schiele ich kurz zu Akane herauf und erkenne aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sowohl Ukyo als auch Shampoo im selben Moment erschrocken Akane anstarren.  
  
Zögernd trete ich schließlich einen Schritt auf Akane zu, sodass ich leise etwas zu ihr sagen kann, was nur sie mitbekommen soll. "Du bist es immer für mich gewesen... du weißt schon.... hübsch...."  
  
Ich spüre, wie sie erschrocken ihren Atem anhält. "Ich habe dich wirklich nicht angelogen." Ein letztes Mal versuche ich mein Glück, sie zu überzeugen. "Aber dieser eine Teil - er hat sich erinnert..." Für einen langen Moment sind wir beide still und nur das Knarren unter den Füßen der zwei anderen anwesenden Personen erinnert mich daran, wo wir sind.  
  
"Ich wünsche, dass ihr hier nicht mehr herkommt. Zumindest nicht mit den Absichten, die euch bisher hier her getrieben haben." Mit diesen Worten wende ich mich wieder Ukyo und Shampoo zu, die noch immer stumm nebeneinander auf der Veranda stehen. "Ukyo... ich hoffe, dass wir trotzdem noch Freunde bleiben können. Und Shampoo....... danke."  
  
"Danke für was?" fragt sie tränenblind als sie scheinbar den Ernst in meiner Stimme richtig zu deuten weiß.  
  
"Ja, danke für was?" wirft Ukyo schmollend dazwischen und kämpft ebenfalls mit den Tränen.  
  
"Danke... dass du mich in den Neko-ken gebracht hast."  
  
Lächelnd schaue ich zu Akane hinüber, schaffe es jedoch nicht lange, gegen meine Schüchternheit anzukämpfen und sinke somit schnell wieder mit meinem Blick zu Boden.  
  
"Es... es erschreckt mich zwar jedes Mal fast zu Tode aber..... danach hat es auch sehr schöne Seiten." Meine Stimme wird immer leiser und schwächer. Genug der Demütigung für heute. Große Reden über mein Gefühlsleben lagen mir noch nie besonders gut.  
  
Wortlos und ohne eines der drei Mädchen noch einmal anzuschauen, drehe ich mich um und gehe langsam die Treppe hinauf. Als ich mein Zimmer erreiche, höre ich, wie Akane die zwei jungen Frauen, die sich viel zu lange Zeit meine "Verlobten" nannten, tröstet und hinaus begleitet. Ein wenig muss ich lächeln. Echt komisch, dass der Verstand einer Katze besser erkennt, wie unglaublich und bezaubernd Akane doch ist, als ich es zuvor jemals wirklich konnte.  
  
Mit einem wohligen Kribbeln im Bauch vergrabe ich mein Gesicht im Kopfkissen und schlafe ruhig und glücklich ein.  
  
... Es ist so schön zu wissen, dass sie mich auch mag...  
  
~Ende  
  
--- © by Chiyo May alias LadyKate  
  
P.S. Berührungen ½ - Das Finale - wird in Kürze hochgeladen. Nur haben wie es aussieht bisher viele noch nicht mal den vorletzten Teil gelesen. ;__; 


End file.
